


Taking Our Time

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Kissing, Mermaids, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Good things, such as saving Planet Earth and falling in love, take time.





	Taking Our Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Mara was busy transforming floating plastic bags into thick, healthy forests of kelp when she met Sita.

The azure-haired woman from the stars looked on in fascination as mermaid Mara worked her magic. Sensing she was being watched, Mara looked up in alarm, but smiled when she saw Sita hovering in the air above the waves.

“It will take centuries to heal these oceans, but I have all the time in the world,” Mara explained. Sita nodded, smiling back at Mara.

“So do I.”

Eons later, they are still together, helping Earth and taking time for kisses here and there.


End file.
